El placer del compañerismo
by Otabear-Bajin
Summary: Kardia de Escorpio es un hombre que ama ayudar a sus compañeros... Aunque no siempre de la manera correcta.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y sus personajes pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

Asmita de Virgo siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre sumamente recto, en comparación con sus compañeros de orden. Siempre siendo fiel a sus creencias e ideales, jamás se había tomado el tiempo de analizar hasta qué punto podían afectarles ciertas cosas "banales" como el rompimiento de su primera relación amorosa.

Porque si, cuando aquello sucedió la primera reacción de Asmita fue mantenerse en calma, respirar hondo e ignorar aquella pequeña sensación de malestar que se había instalado en su pecho, pero al cabo de unas horas simplemente no había podido aguantar y se había hundido sin remedio en un mar de dudas y tristeza. _¿Acaso no soy suficiente?, ¿Sera que se aburrió?, ¿Qué tiene aquel hombre que no tenga yo?_ Eran las preguntas que constantemente cruzaban por la mente del Virgo, quien sin darse cuenta lentamente tomaba una actitud que distaba por mucho de la suya.

Sorprendentemente, aquellos drásticos cambios fueron notados poco a poco por sus compañeros de armas, especialmente por Kardia, el impetuoso e irreverente guardián del octavo templo zodiacal. Por ello, el joven griego se empeñó en día tras día ir al sexto templo a tratar de sacar a Asmita de su _aburrida rutina_ como solía llamarle él, aunque quizás no de la manera más adecuada.

Su primer intento había consistido en algo leve, por así decirlo; un día el peli azul apareció frente a la entrada trasera del templo de la Virgen, equipado por una manzana a medio comer —a pesar de que solo había dado dos mordidas a la jugosa fruta— y su típica sonrisa socarrona, alegando que últimamente había tenido unos días bastante estresantes por culpa de cierto caballero de Acuario al cual no quería mencionar, y por eso se le ocurrió que quizás un par de clases de meditación lo ayudarían a mejorar su estado.

Ante esto, Asmita frunció su seño con fuerza, pero no dijo nada para oponerse, cabía la posibilidad de que las intenciones de su compañero fueran reales y este se sintiera atraído por la relajación a través de la liberación de la mente… Oh, que equivocado estaba.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de adentrarse al templo del rubio y empezar con las clases privadas que el mismo le brindaría —aunque más obligado que otra cosa—, el griego buscó una excusa para tener algún tipo de acercamiento físico, siendo la más indicada " _No sé cómo realizar la posición de loto."_

—Kardia, no seas imbécil. —gruñó el rubio mientras volteaba su rostro en dirección a su compañero. Aquellas "clases privadas" estaban acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, a pesar de tener solo un par de minutos de haber empezado.

En ese momento la característica sonrisa del griego se hizo presente en sus labios, después de todo su plan no iba tan mal, aunque debía tener cuidado si no quería acabar tirado durante quien sabe cuántos días o semanas sin sentidos, para luego, cuando los volviera a tener, escuchar los constantes regaños del cerebrito de Dégel, diciéndole que provocar a enojos en los demás caballeros dorados para terminar en la cama con ellos, teniendo sexo duro y desenfrenado no era bueno. Mucho menos si se trataba de alguien como Asmita.

— ¡No soy un imbécil! —exclamó el moreno mientras alzaba sus manos en actitud de "protección" ante la sequedad con la que lo trataba del rubio. –Solo quiero aprender la pose de loto… Sería interesante hacerla. —Asmita al oír aquello soltó un enojado suspiro y apretó la mandíbula. Definitivamente razonar con Kardia era como tratar de mantener una charla con una pared.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario tener una posición específica a la hora de meditar. —explicó el hindú lentamente, rogándole a todos los Budas paciencia para no terminar asesinando a su compañero de rango. —Puedes hacer la pose que quieras, con la única condición de que tu mente se mantenga en un estado alerta, pero relajada. —Asmita intentó entrar en un estado meditativo para ignorar al hombre a su lado, pero rápidamente la voz de Kardia se lo impidió.

—Sí, puedo hacer la que quiera… Pero yo quiero hacer la de loto. —mentalmente, el rubio contó de 10 hasta 1, luchando por no arrancarle la cabeza al griego. Sabía que quitar las manchas de sangre sería algo complicado.

—Bien, te enseñare la maldita posición de loto. —Kardia asintió, bastante entusiasmado al oír aquello. Observó cómo Asmita se colocaba sobre las palmas de sus manos y sus rodillas, para gatear hacia él, a un ritmo que se antojaba bastante sensual y provocativo a criterio del griego. Estuvo a punto de soltarle algún comentario subido de tono sobre como su cadera —bastante amplia y llamativa en comparación con la de un hombre— se movía de lado a lado de forma bastante erótica, pero cualquiera de sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando Asmita colocó maliciosamente una de sus manos sobre su pantorrilla derecha y la dobló con rapidez y fuerza, obligándola a quedar en una posición algo incomoda. Kardia apretó los labios con bastante fuerza para no quejarse por el dolor que le provocaba aquello.

—Vaya… E-es interesante… —consiguió susurrar con dificultad, antes de que un nuevo quejido lo asaltara, consecuencia del trato brusco que le estaba brindando Asmita ahora a su pantorrilla y pie izquierdo. En ese instante, Kardia empezó a arrepentirse de su intento para acostarse con el rubio, pero se dijo a si mismo que un poco de dolor comparado con la recompensa final no era nada… Claro, si es que llegaba a lograrlo.

—Sí, bastante interesante…- Asmita sonrío de manera escalofriante y se incorporó. -¿Sabes? Ahora que ya eres medianamente capaz de hacer la pose de loto en suelo liso creo que podemos pasar al siguiente paso.- la sonrisa de su compañero se amplió aún más, creando entre ella y el dolor de pelotas que tenía desde que fue acomodado en aquella posición, una sensación de inquietud y ligero temor.

— ¿Siguiente paso?—preguntó algo inseguro, tratando de descifrar cual era aquel "siguiente paso"

—Sí, es momento de llevar esto a otro plano. Vamos a meditar sobre espinas y clavos de hierro oxidado. — dijo alegremente el hindú, mientras extendía una mano en dirección a su compañero.

Ni el más grande dolor de pelotas impidió que Kardia corriera como alma que lleva al diablo, huyendo del rubio y sus sádicos métodos de meditación.

En cuanto Kardia llegó al templo de Escorpio volteó para asegurarse que el rubio no lo había seguido y suspiró de alivio cuando notó que no era así. Hubiera sido una pesadilla ser seguido por Asmita solo para ser obligado a poner su trasero sobre espinas y clavos oxidados.

El griego caminó hasta llegar al pasillo principal de su templo, llevándose la gran sorpresa de que Dégel se hallaba ahí, estirado sobre su sofá grande mientras leía un libro.

—Hola Kagdia... —murmuró el joven francés mientras se dejaba de lado su libro y se incorporaba lentamente. —Por la expresión que traes debo suponer que Asmita te echó a patadas de su templo, ¿me equivoco? —el tono de burla usado por el peliverde hizo cabrear ligeramente a Kardia, mas este solo chasqueo la lengua y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Yo decidí irme de ahí, ese rubio está demente. —dijo de mala gana el griego mientras pasaba junto a Dégel para ir a la cocina a tomar una manzana.

— ¿Demente? — preguntó Dégel con curiosidad, acomodando sus lentes.

—Sí, demente... Quería obligarme a meditar sobre espinas y clavos, ¿Quién diablos hace eso? —Kardia le dio un mordisco a su manzana y masticó rápidamente, para luego tragar. —Y aun a pesar de esa demencia... Ansió hacerlo mío cuanto antes.

* * *

Hace un tiempo había subido este fic, pero lo eliminé para poder editarlo de una manera que me gustara. Luego de un largo tiempo lo logré y por eso lo vuelvo a subir.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y sus personajes pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

El segundo intento realizado por el griego surgió de manera bastante espontánea y divertida, al menos a los ojos de Kardia, quien aquel día se encontraba revoloteando alrededor de un muy irritado rubio, el cual trataba de preparar una ensalada sencilla como almuerzo para luego continuar con su habitual meditación.

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron en esa actitud durante unas 2 horas, uno ignorando y el otro observando de cerca, ¿Y porque no admitirlo? También tocando ciertas partes de su compañero _demasiado_ agradables a la vista. Hasta el momento el griego se mantenía bastante contento, pensando que por fin llegaría a tener intimidad con su compañero, y fue por ello que decidió llevar sus traviesas manos a lugares más privados, como el miembro del rubio… Lo único que Kardia fue capaz de percibir luego de su intento fue un codazo directo a sus costillas y un fuerte empujón.

— ¡Mierda, Kardia, largo de aquí! —gruñó el rubio mientras se daba vuelta y le lanzaba un tomate al griego, el cual apenas y si pudo esquivarlo.

—Eres un malagradecido, bombón. Yo vengo con intenciones buenas, de ayudarte y entretenerte y mira como me tratas. — se defendió el peli azul, mientras le daba la espalda al hindú y se encaminaba hacia un pequeño lugar lleno de cojines, sobre los cuales se dejó caer.

— ¿Intenciones buenas? Me has estado tocando el trasero y los muslos desde que llegaste aquí. —Asmita también se dio la vuelta y retomo su trabajo de cortar los vegetales, siendo el elegido del momento una larga zanahoria. El rubio apretó sus parpados y mordió su labio inferior mientras estrujaba el vegetal entre sus manos, imaginando que este tomaba una forma más gruesa y caliente… La forma de un miembro viril, específicamente el miembro del hombre que se hallaba unos metros a su espalda, aun mirándole el trasero.

— ¿Y quién coño no quisiera tocarte ese redondo y buen culo? Por los Dioses, solo hacer eso e imaginarte cabalgando sobre mí hizo que se me parara. — Soltó Kardia con tono mordaz mientras le lanzaba una mirada lasciva al menor. Ante esto, Asmita enrojeció y fue sacudido por una corriente de placer al imaginarse a sí mismo como le dijo el griego… Sudoroso, sonrojado y jadeante, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el amplio pecho del mayor y se auto penetraba con el grueso miembro de su compañero, tomando un vaivén cada vez más frenético hasta finalmente llegar al éxtasis, siendo llenado hasta mas no poder por el caliente semen del peli azul.

—Cállate, Kardia… —casi gimió el hindú, apoyando ambas manos en el mesón frente a él y acercando su cadera al mismo, para empezar a frotar su recién adquirida erección. Por supuesto que aquel sensual movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Kardia, quien sonrió con lujuria y se levantó del lugar donde estaba, para llegar hasta su compañero y aferrarse a sus anchas caderas, empezando así a restregar su erección contra el trasero del rubio.

—Cállame tú, lindura. — el griego sujetó la cadera del menor con una mano, y la otra la lleva hacia la rubia cabeza, la cual inclinó hasta hacerla topar con el mesón, dejando el cuerpo de Asmita completamente inclinado y a su merced. Estando así, el europeo volvió a tomar la cadera del menor con ambas y jalo hacia sí mismo el bien formado cuerpo, provocando que su erección se clavara aún más en la hendidura de las nalgas del chico. Ante todo esto, Asmita solo pudo soltar un gemido fuerte y enrojecer con fuerza… Muy en su interior sabía que todo esto le encanta, y que lo estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Sabes, preciosura?- volvió a hablar el griego, mientras empezaba simular embestidas sobre la delgada túnica del rubio. —Desde que llegue hoy aquí y te vi con esa túnica tan transparente y delgada me dieron ganas de romperla y ponerte contra un pilar… Para luego tocar todo tu hermoso cuerpo y penetrarte, hacerte mío… Luego, cuando me diste la espalda y pude fijarme a través de la tela que no tienes ropa interior, mi excitación aumento aún más; yo quería… No, yo _debía_ hacerte mío. Ahora que se me da la oportunidad créeme que no te dejare ir, Asmita. — un roce más íntimo entre ambos cuerpos excitados, una invitación demasiado tentativa a dejarse caer en las redes del placer y la lujuria, un par de ojos azules sin vida, aunque más brillantes que nunca, lanzando una cegada mirada de sumisión y la completa disposición por parte del hindú fue todo lo que necesitó Kardia para dar rienda suelta a sus bajos deseos.

Aun sujeto a la cadera de su compañero, Kardia le hizo dar media vuelta, quedando ambos de frente, sintiendo sus pechos chocar gracias a las alteradas respiraciones que ambos tenían. Muy despacio, quizás demasiado para alguien tan impetuoso como el griego, fue acercando su rostro al del contrario, hasta que finalmente se dieron un húmedo y caliente beso, el cual sería el inicio de una candente batalla de dientes, lenguas y saliva, donde Kardia rápidamente se posicionó como el dominante.

Asmita se dejaba hacer, completamente dócil a las caricias provocativas brindadas por su compañero, gimiendo bajito cada vez que alguna de ellas hacia que una corriente de placer recorriera su cuerpo.

Se mantuvieron durante un buen par de minutos en ese "juego", el hindú gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer cada momento en que los miembros de ambos se rozaban sobre la ropa o cuando Kardia se agachaba a la altura de su pecho para tomar alguno de sus pezones, mordiéndolos y dejando un extenso rastro de saliva, cosa que dejaba a la vista lo rojos y erectos que estaban.

— ¡Oh por Buda, continua! — Jadeo Asmita, mientras trataba de sentarse sobre el mesón, desesperado por recibir al griego entre sus piernas. Al notar los movimientos realizados por el rubio, Kardia lo volvió a sujetar por la cadera y lo subió al mueble bruscamente, para luego subir la túnica de Asmita hasta la mitad de su muslo y posicionarse entre sus piernas.

—No entiendo como Defteros puedo haber dejado semejante delicia… Es un idiota…— el griego enfocó sus atenciones al cuello del rubio, mordiendo y dejando un camino de marcas y chupones a través de este. En ese mismo instante los gemidos y jadeos de Virgo se detuvieron, así como cualquier tipo de movimiento… Kardia había tocado una fibra sensible en sus recuerdos.

—Largo de aquí… —susurró sin mucha fuerza, posando su mirada inerte en algún punto de la habitación, el moreno hizo caso omiso a la petición del chico. — ¡Dije que largo! —exclamó con más fuerza, empujando a Kardia un par de centímetros lejos de su cuerpo y limpiando con el dorso de su mano los rastros de saliva que había sobre él.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Pero nada, lárgate de mí templo, no quiero sentir tu presencia por mucho tiempo aquí, escorpio.- el rubio se bajó rápidamente del mesón donde estaba y pasó de manera furiosa junto al griego, maldiciendo en su idioma natal.

— ¿¡Quien coño te entiende!? Primero me abres las piernas como una puta, y ahora…

— ¡Cállate, solo cállate y lárgate! —el griego dejó escapar un bramido de frustración, para luego darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida de virgo… Si, su segundo intento también había sido un desastre

Horas más tarde, luego de haber recibido un par de golpes y regaños por parte de Dégel, Kardia volvió al templo de la virgen, con la cabeza gacha y el semblante ensombrecido.

En cuanto cruzó la entrada del templo notó que algo iba mal.

El cosmos de Asmita se hallaba sumamente elevado y alerta, cosa que lo preocupó.

Con paso bastante lento, el griego se fue acercando hasta la habitación del hindú, la cual tenía la puerta entreabierta. El ceño del peliazul se frunció profundamente, Asmita no era de dejar la puerta de aquel lugar tan íntimo de esa forma y no era que Kardia fuera el acosador número 1 de su compañero de orden, ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero conocía lo suficiente al rubio para saber que este jamás haría eso.

Con algo de curiosidad y recelo, Kardia se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta ver que ocurría en el interior del lugar, topándose con nada más y nada menos que una charla entre Asmita y Defteros.

—Te dije que te fueras de aquí, no quiero que estés en mi templo. — esa era la voz del rubio, la cual tenía un tono bajo pero que a distancia se notaba que estaba enojado. Un fuerte suspiro se escuchó desde el lado más cercano a la puerta, seguido del cambio de peso de un pie al otro realizado por Defteros.

—Solo vengo a hablar contigo, a aclarar las cosas. Cuando terminamos todo fue muy confuso y rápido, no nos dimos tiempo de hablar... — el tono del griego era mucho más suave en comparación al que usaba el rubio, pero no perdía esa ronquedad característica del moreno.

—Creo que te deje muy claro que no me interesa hablar contigo, Defteros, lo que pasó es algo que ambos debemos olvidar, nada ganamos pensando nuevamente en eso, es una pérdida de tiempo para ambos.

—Quizás para ti sea una pérdida de tiempo, pero para mí no. Asmita... fuiste mí primer amor, lo mínimo que te mereces es eso. — un profundo silencio se instaló durante unos segundos en la habitación, pero este rápidamente fue roto por una carcajada llena de sarcasmo y burla por parte del rubio.

— ¿Fui tu primer amor?, ¿enserio esperas que me crea esa mentira? Mira, Defteros, es literalmente imposible que de un día a otro hayas decidido luego de estar conmigo durante 2 años que te gusta Aspros. Seamos honestos, me usaste como un reemplazo, pero al notar que tenías la oportunidad de estar con quien realmente querías no dudaste en hacerme a un lado. Debo admitir que fue bastante cruel de tu parte, además de que provocaste un dolor muy grande en mí corazón... Pero ya superé eso. O al menos en parte. —dijo el hindu mientras recordaba el pequeño incidente ocurrido en la tarde con Kardia.

—Yo... —susurró el griego, para luego suspirar nuevamente. — ¿No me odias? —aquella pregunta había sido formulada con un tono que demostraba algo de incredulidad.

—No, no te odio, pero enserio quiero que te vayas de aquí... A menos que quieras que Kardia siga sabiendo todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. —al oír la mención de su nombre, Kardia se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con algo de fuerza contra la pared que se hallaba a su espalda.

Lentamente, la puerta de la habitación de Asmita fue abierta, dándole salida a un muy nervioso Defteros y a un divertido Asmita, quien se detuvo frente a Kardia con una sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

— ¿Ahora aparte de intentar profanarme también me espías? Eso es horrible, Kardia. —el griego tragó saliva con fuerza, esperando los gritos del rubio, pero este se mantuvo exactamente en su misma posición, con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yo... Venía a pedirte perdón por lo que pasó hace poco... Es decir, aun me quiero tener sexo contigo, pero también quiero conocerte mejor y eso...

Asmita escuchó atento las palabras que Kardia le decía, sonriendo aún más al oír la parte del sexo y asintiendo con la cabeza cuando el griego le dijo que quería conocerlo mejor.

—Podemos empezar por algo simple... Siendo compañeros de orden, jamás hemos actuado como tal, ¿te parece?

El peliazul se lo pensó por unos minutos, considerando los pro y contra de aquella propuesta... Hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

—Bien, seremos compañeros. — dijo alegremente antes de tomar al rubio por los hombres para darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

Definitivamente Kardia comprendería con el tiempo cual era el placer del compañerismo.

* * *

Ahora sí, este fic está oficialmente finalizado.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!


End file.
